


Unexpected problems

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка урсини установить коммуникацию странным образом влияем на Телфорда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected problems

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с Jenny Ien
> 
> Варнинг: неоправданная жестокость авторов по отношению к персонажам)))  
> От автора: не знаю, кто из нас двоих зло, но подозреваю что оба...

На этом корабле темно, жарко и влажно. Воздух такой густой от паров, что тяжело дышать и приходится бороться за каждый вдох. Пар оседает раздражающими капельками на горле. В висках пульсирует боль.  
Они стоят вокруг тесным кольцом, и от этого кажется, что воздуха остается еще меньше. Он знает, как их называть. Урсини. Это слово стучит в голове рикошетящей пулей.  
Трудно дышать. Что им нужно? Сейчас он поймет. Понимание вертится, как полузабытое слово на кончике языка.  
В глубине черепа вспыхивает боль, дыхание срывается. Кашель разрывает грудь, не дает вдохнуть хотя бы тот кислород, что есть во влажном воздухе. Урсини подступают ближе.  
Боль медленно проходит, оставляя после себя мешанину слов, образов и цифр...

\- Доктор Раш!  
\- Что вам нужно? - нелюбезно отозвался ученый, оборачиваясь на голос.  
Полковник Телфорд, к его легкому удивлению, пропустил грубый тон мимо ушей и улыбнулся вполне доброжелательно.  
\- Просто хотел узнать, что изменилось, пока я отсутствовал. Вы продвинулись в изучении систем «Судьбы»?  
\- Не думаю, что вас это касается, - огрызнулся Раш.  
Очередной идиот, отвлекающий его от работы! Только его здесь не хватало. Телфорд не уходил: медленно бродил по инженерному отсеку, заглядывал в экраны компьютеров. Это раздражало, но Николас предпочел игнорировать его.  
\- Знаете, меня всегда восхищала ваша способность разбираться во всем этом... - Телфорд обвел рукой системы управления. - За то время, что меня здесь не было, столько всего изменилось... Даже в дальних коридорах работает часть систем.  
\- Что? - Раш вскинул голову. - Что вы сказали?  
\- Инженерные системы. Илай и мистер Броуди запускают что-то в дальнем коридоре. Вскоре вся «Судьба» станет доступной. Такое увеличение жизненного пространства...  
Чертовы неусидчивые энтузиасты! Им мало работы на мостике? Раш раздраженно ударил рукой по приборной панели так, что заныла ладонь.  
\- Опять!.. - прошипел он сквозь зубы. - Опять им не сидится! Где это?  
Губы Телфорда шевельнулись, словно он беззвучно выругался. Переживает, что подставил их? Рашу было не до того, и он повторил вопрос.  
\- Я покажу, - наконец, решился полковник. - Возле складского отсека.  
Раш кивнул и поспешил в указанном направлении. Он был раздражен и слишком торопился, чтобы заметить, что Телфорд победно усмехнулся у него за спиной.  
Указанный Телфордом коридор был пуст. Пульт в углу, отвечавший, как подозревал Раш, за системы жизнеобеспечения и контроль инерции, не светился.  
\- Что за идиотские шутки, полковник... - Раш осекся.  
Что-то было не так. Лицо Телфонда побледнело и словно заострилось, он хмурился и следил за каждым движением ученого, как кот за добычей. Раш шагнул вперед, но замер, когда Телфорд нарочито медленно поднял пистолет и нацелил ему в голову.

Проверку складских помещений хотя бы раз в неделю Янг считал обязательной. Не то, чтобы он не доверял команде... Так, на всякий случай. Он уже понял, что на «Судьбе» предосторожности не помешают.  
Обычно все было спокойно, но сегодня в прилегающем коридоре Янг вдруг услышал голоса. Полковник замедлил шаги, чтобы приблизиться незамеченным. Один из голосов принадлежал Рашу и Янг недовольно нахмурился. Что на этот раз? От Раша только и жди неприятностей.  
Он почти не удивился когда, свернув в коридор, увидел ученого под прицелом пистолета.  
\- Что случилось? - устало и с нескрываемым раздражением поинтересовался Янг. - Раш, опять какие-то интриги?  
Доктор Раш не ответил, только глаза быстро перебегали с Телфорда на Янга и обратно, словно он не мог решить, к кому из них обратиться.  
Янг повернулся к Телфорду:  
\- Опусти пистолет, Дэвид. Понимаю, он всех иногда выводит, но...  
Телфорд кивнул и виновато улыбнулся другу.  
\- Прости, Эверетт.  
Движение было слишком быстрым, Янг не ожидал нападения и не успел увернуться.  
Голоса то поднимались до крика, то затихали, превращаясь в шепот. Перед глазами все плыло. Янг потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, но от резкого движения потемнело в глазах и накатила такая боль, что он едва снова не потерял сознание. Полковник с трудом заставил себя медленно и ровно дышать, пережидая, пока немного утихнет боль и пройдет головокружение.  
Он лежал на полу и чувствовал, как по телу пробегает озноб - на складе было значительно прохладнее, чем в других частях корабля. Металлический пол практически не нагревался, оставаясь почти ледяным. Висок и скула саднили, руки были связаны за спиной. Янг неловко сел, оглядываясь по сторонам. Разбудивший его голос принадлежал Телфорду.  
Они были в складском отсеке, том самом, что Янг проверял несколько минут назад. Дэвид сидел на сложенных в кучу ящиках. Он поигрывал пистолетом и выглядел неприятно самодовольным. Раш стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене. На щеке у него Янг разглядел большой кровоподтек, но ученый не выглядел испуганным, скорее - разозленным.  
\- Что происходит? - собственный голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло. Дэвид повернулся к Янгу, продолжая, впрочем, приглядывать за Рашем.  
\- Очнулся, Эверетт? Надеюсь, ты в порядке. Извини, что пришлось приложить тебя, но мне очень нужно побеседовать с нашим упрямым ученым, - Телфорд усмехнулся, и в этой усмешке было жестокое предвкушение.  
Он легко встал и направился к Рашу. Ученый невольно напрягся, но тут же вызывающе откинул голову.  
\- Что скажете, Раш? Мне нужны коды управления «Судьбой».  
\- Я их не знаю.  
\- Неужели? - еще одна мерзкая ухмылка. - А может быть, ты просто врешь?  
Телфорд наотмашь ударил Раша по лицу раскрытой ладонью. Ученый пошатнулся от удара и невольно поднес руку к щеке.  
\- Дэвид!  
\- Тише, Эверетт, тише. Не видишь, я занят? Поговорим потом.  
\- Дэвид, прекрати это! Что на тебя нашло?  
Телфорд не ответил - ударил Раша снова, уже сильнее. Ученый пошатнулся от удара и Телфорд перехватил его за руку чуть выше локтя, не давая упасть. Лица Раша не было видно, но Янг заметил, как его рука вдруг сжалась в кулак, и Раш резко ударил Телфорда в живот. Тот согнулся, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть. Раш вцепился в пистолет, рванул на себя. Ему почти удалось отобрать оружие, когда палец Телфорда дотянулся до спускового крючка. Пуля врезалась в пол у них под ногами. Пользуясь секундным замешательством Раша, Телфорд вывернул пистолет и впечатал ученого в стену, сильно приложив затылком о металл поверхности. И тут же, не давая опомниться, ударил кулаком в лицо. Раш рухнул на колени. Он тяжело дышал, из разбитых губ сочилась кровь.  
\- Да прекратите же! - крикнул Янг. Он рванулся, пытаясь освободиться, но веревка только сильнее врезалась в запястья. - Дэвид, что, черт возьми, на тебя нашло?  
\- Скажем так - мне нужна определенная информация о «Судьбе». Мои друзья урсини, на чью милость вы меня так цинично бросили, очень нуждаются в хорошем крепком корабле.  
\- И поэтому ты силой выбиваешь информацию из своих товарищей?  
\- Помнится, - негромко и зло бросил Телфорд, - ты делал со мной то же самое.  
Его слова Янг ощутил как пощечину.  
\- Это не одно и то же, - ответил он, пытаясь не столько переубедить Телфорда (он и сам не слишком верил в то, что говорил), сколько отвлечь его от Раша.  
\- Разве?.. - рассеянно откликнулся Телфорд. Он наклонился и схватил Раша за волосы на затылке, жестоко потянул назад, вынуждая откинуть голову и смотреть в глаза. - Ну что? Ты готов, или будем продолжать?  
\- Пошел к дьяволу! - зло бросил ученый ему в лицо. Телфорд зло дернул зажатые в кулак пряди, и лицо Раша исказилось от боли.  
Тефлорд низко наклонился к нему и тихо произнес:  
\- Я могу продолжать долго. Это почти удовольствие - вернуть должок, понимаешь? Рано или поздно ты все равно сделаешь то, что я хочу.  
Раш ощупью потянулся назад, вцепился в его запястье, пытаясь заставить его разжать руку. Телфорд только негромко рассмеялся и разжал пальцы, а потом ударил ученого ногой в грудь. Раш упал, скорчился, пытаясь закрыться руками.  
Янг отчаянно выругался, попытался разорвать веревки, но они только сильнее врезались в опухшие запястья, доставая, казалось, до костей.  
\- Телфорд, прекрати это, мать твою! Зачем?  
\- Мне просто нужна информация.  
\- Какая, к чертям, информация? Для урсини? Думаешь, я в это поверю? Тебе нужна гребаная месть!  
Это подействовало. Телфорд оставил Раша и повернулся к нему.  
\- Я ведь прав, Дэвид. - Янг понизил голос, стараясь заставить его подойти ближе. - Урсини и их план - только предлог. Ты просто хочешь отомстить. Только вот взялся не за того - ведь это я пытал тебя.  
Он смотрел на Телфорда снизу вверх и пытался поймать его взгляд, заставить сосредоточиться на себе, хоть как-то отвлечь от Раша.  
\- Если хочешь отомстить - то мне. Давай, бей. Вымести это. И забудем о том, что произошло.  
На миг Янгу показалось, что он пробился сквозь чужое безумие. Лицо Телфорда немного смягчилось. Он словно хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого вдруг резко ударил Янга по лицу тыльной стороной ладони, так сильно, что Янг повалился на бок и больно приложился головой о какой-то ящик.  
\- Считай, что мы забыли о том, что произошло, - услышал он насмешливый голос Телфорда.  
Телфорд развернулся к пытающемуся подняться Рашу и наотмашь ударил его по лицу, опрокидывая навзничь на железный пол отсека. Ученый застонал сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Мне. Нужны. Ответы, - выделяя каждое слово выговорил Телфорд.  
А потом шагнул ближе, наступил тяжелым сапогом на запястье своей жертвы, вдавливая его в пол. Послышался хруст ломающейся кости. Раш закричал.  
В этом крике было столько боли, что у Янга на секунду потемнело в глазах.  
Он рванулся, не совсем осознавая что делает, и не обращая внимания на острую боль в руках. Неожиданно ладонь наткнулась на острое ребро ящика.  
\- Скажи мне, и все прекратится, - голос Телфорда звучал почти как просьба. Раш не ответил ему. Он до крови кусал себе губы, чтобы не закричать снова.  
Янг вывернул руку, стараясь перетереть веревку об острый край. Наощупь было неудобно, из-за неудачного движения он распорол кожу, по ладони потекла кровь. Янг стиснул зубы. «Еще раз!»  
Последний рывок обжег болью, но веревка лопнула. Янг вскочил на ноги и тяжело оперся на стену - перед глазами темнело от любого движения. Он с трудом вдохнул пахнущий кровью воздух и шагнул к Телфорду. Резко рванул его за плечо, заставляя развернуться к себе, и тут же ударил кулаком в висок. Коротко и сильно. Хотя онемевшие руки плохо слушались - ярость помогла. Телфорд мешком свалился на пол. Янг пинком выбил пистолет из его ослабевшей ладони и рухнул на колени перед распластавшимся на полу Рашем.  
Глаза у ученого были закрыты, дыхание срывалось. Янг осторожно коснулся ладонью его щеки.  
\- Раш!.. Слышишь меня?  
Ученый медленно открыл глаза и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на лице склонившегося над ним полковника, потом с тревогой огляделся, отыскивая взглядом Телфорда.  
\- Все хорошо. Все закончилось, - торопливо сообщил Янг.  
Раш с трудом кивнул и немного расслабился.  
\- Сейчас вызову ТиДжей. Черт, этот сукин сын отобрал мою рацию.  
Эпитет по отношению к Телфорду вызвал у Раша улыбку, быстро сменившуюся гримасой боли.  
Янг быстро обыскал бессознательно го Телфорда, а заодно проверил пульс, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще жив, хотя какая-то часть Янга мечтала свернуть ему шею голыми руками прямо здесь. Рация действительно нашлась, и полковник вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Скотт, это полковник Янг. Найди ТиДжей и немедленно в складской отсек. Оба.  
\- Что-то случилось, полковник?  
\- Да! - отрезал Янг.  
Он вернулся к Рашу и как раз вовремя, потому что тот пытался сесть, опираясь на здоровую руку. Янг торопливо подхватил его, обнял за плечи и притянул к себе. - Куда? Лежи спокойно, скоро придет помощь.  
Раш не стал спорить - на это уже не оставалось сил. Он тяжело вздохнул и прислонился головой к плечу Янга.  
Сейчас, когда Раш прижимался к нему, Янг услышал, как он хрипло и рвано дышит. От этого сжималось горло, а желание свернуть Телфорду шею неожиданно стало ослепляющим.  
\- Дверь... заперта, - Раш нервно облизнул губы, попытавшись отстраниться от Янга, но тот мягко и настойчиво удержал его на месте. - Я мог бы... нас выпустить.  
Полковник почувствовал, что Раша начинает трясти - то ли от пережитого унижения, то ли от боли.  
\- Сиди уж, - пробормотал Янг, бережно погладив ученого между лопаток. А потом провел ладонью от шеи к затылку, путаясь пальцами в чужих тронутых сединой волосах. Янг думал, что Раш отстраниться, но тот только вздрогнул сильнее и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.  
\- Все хорошо, все хорошо. Все закончилось.  
Янг обнял его, легонько поглаживая по спине. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Раш отодвинулся, дрожащей рукой убирая упавшие на лицо пряди.  
\- Я в порядке,- быстро произнес он. - Давайте откроем дверь, я запомнил код.  
Янг поколебался, но, заметив упрямо сжатые губы Раша, решил, что стоит позволить ему действовать.  
\- Ладно. Держись за меня.  
То, что самостоятельно идти ученый не может Янг понял сразу. Пришлось почти тащить его на себе до заблокированной двери. Сигнал у двери горел красным. Не успел Раш коснуться панели, как с другой стороны послышался стук, и требовательный голос Скотта прокричал:  
\- Полковник Янг? Это лейтенант Скотт, откройте дверь!  
\- Именно этим я и занимаюсь, - пробурчал Раш, набирая код здоровой рукой.  
Створки двери разъехались в стороны. Скотт сделал шаг внутрь и замер, удивленно глядя на Янга и почти висящего на нем ученого.  
\- Где-то там был Телфорд, - Янг указал себе за спину. - Свяжите его и заприте где-нибудь. И, ради всего святого, подождите с расспросами.  
Скотт кивнул, уступая место ТиДжей.  
\- Мне вы тоже не расскажете? - мягко поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Не сейчас, - вздохнул Янг.  
\- Не хочу нарушать крайне патетический момент, - заметил Раш, - но я сейчас отключусь.  
ТиДжей послушно поддержала его. Янг отпустил ученого и вдруг снова остро почувствовал знакомую, звенящую пустоту внутри. Все возвращалось на свои места.

\- Эверетт?  
\- Привет, ТиДжей. Входи. - Янг бросил на стол смоченную в спирте тряпку, которой прижигал ссадины на запястьях.  
\- А ты почему не зашел в лазарет? - поинтересовалась девушка, поймав его за руку и рассматривая глубокие порезы.  
\- Оставь. Это ерунда, - полковник отнял руку и ТиДжей тяжело вздохнула, спорить у нее не было сил.  
\- Как там Раш?  
\- Из серьезных травм только перелом запястья, руку придется держать зафиксированной не меньше месяца. Сильный ушиб на груди и плече. Остальное - мелкие гематомы, ссадины. Сотрясения мозга нет.  
\- И на том спасибо,- фыркнул Янг, стараясь не показать, что перечисление травм Раша заставило его чувствовать себя хуже некуда. - Его мозги нам еще нужны.  
ТиДжей улыбнулась вымученной шутке.  
\- А Телфорд?  
\- Легкое сотрясение мозга, головная боль и все сопутствующее.  
\- Что насчет его неадекватного поведения?  
\- Камилла с этим не справится. Нам придется вызвать психолога с Земли.  
\- Ясно... - Янг прошелся по каюте. - Оба еще в лазарете? Пойду-ка я сам с ними поговорю.  
Раш, насупленный и недовольный, флегматично изучал потолок лазарета.  
\- Что, заполучив тебя в свои руки Тамара теперь не стремился выпускать? - ехидно поинтересовался Янг и Раш, вздрогнув от звука его голоса, приподнялся на локте.  
\- «Переночевать здесь!» - с отвращением процитировал он. - Каким образом попытка уснуть на больничной койке поможет мне с этим? - Раш указал взглядом на перевязанную руку.  
\- Просто гарантия, что ты не проведешь ночь на ногах за какой-нибудь работой.  
Янг оглянулся в поисках стула, не увидел, и, плюнув на приличия, уселся на койку в ногах Раша.  
\- Как ты?  
Ученый усмехнулся.  
\- Бывало и хуже. А ты, похоже, выкрутился из рук доброго доктора?  
Янг коснулся ссадины на лице и хмыкнул:  
\- Не вижу смысла над этим причитать. Тем более у нее есть на кого направить усилия...  
\- Вот уж спасибо!..  
Некоторое время Янг молча изучал его лицо, прежде чем сказать.  
\- Послушай... Насчет Телфорда...  
Раш мгновенно напрягся.  
\- Он под охраной. Я говорил с ним только что. Дэвид сам не понимает что произошло. Он даже толком не помнит. Я боюсь, что-то случившееся на корабле урсини запустило старую программу, вложенную в него люшианцами. Я в этом не разбираюсь но, вероятно, его психика еще долгое время будет давать сбои.  
\- Меня,- язвительно отозвался Раш, - не очень волнует сделал он это из-за программы или просто потому что ненавидит меня.  
Янг кивнул, признавая справедливость его слов. Но все же добавил:  
\- Дэвид хотел бы извинится. Перед тобой. Если... ты захочешь говорить с ним.  
\- Не сегодня.  
\- Ясное дело.  
Повисло молчание.  
\- А что на счет кода управления «Судьбой»? - поинтересовался полковник после паузы.  
\- Тоже будешь меня бить? - вскинулся Раш.  
Янг покачал головой:  
\- Я просто хочу знать правду.  
\- Когда я взломаю код, - Раш поймал его взгляд, - я тебе расскажу.  
\- Договорились, - легко улыбнулся Янг. - Я пойду, иначе рискую уснуть прямо здесь.  
\- Может, поменяемся местами?..- сонно предложил Раш, хотя сам уже с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми.  
\- Еще чего! - больше для порядка осадил его Янг. - Спи. И не вздумай сбежать из лазарета, привяжу к койке на неделю! Сам, лично!  
Раш демонстративно отвернулся и зарылся головой в подушку, мол слышать тебя не желаю. Янг рассмеялся про себя и, прежде чем уйти, потрепал его по плечу. В ответ донеслось что-то невнятное, но полковник предпочел идентифицировать это как «спокойной ночи», а не пожелание убраться к черту.


End file.
